The primary purpose of this pilot study is to develop and test the feasibility of an assessment protocol for mental health and other service use and outcomes in women and children between 5 and 12 years who have been victimized by intimate partner violence. Women who experience IPV are at significant risk for a variety of deleterious outcomes including mental health problems. Likewise, a variety of emotional and behavioral sequelae have been identified in children exposed to IPV. While there is evidence that the mental health of victims of IPV is profoundly and negatively affected, there is little information on whether women and children in need of mental health and other services receive them and on the impact of these services. There are also no agreed upon protocols for assessing patterns of mental health and other service use and their outcomes in this population. Existing mental health service use and outcome assessment protocols need revision and supplementation to be sensitive to the special service use issues of women and children victimized by IPV. The proposed research will gather qualitative interview and focus group information from a sample of service providers (N=14) and female victims of IPV (N=24) concerning service needs and desired short and long term outcomes, and use it refine and augment currently employed protocols for assessing service use and outcomes. Pilot testing will also be conducted with a sample of 24 women and their children (ages 5-12) to examine the utility and feasibility of using the revised protocol in the target population. Participants will be recruited from a community IPV program, police department, shelter, and child protective services.